


A Fantasy

by clawsofthenevermore



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsofthenevermore/pseuds/clawsofthenevermore
Summary: You decide to submit to me. I tease you until you beg, and punish you when you decide to be a brat.
Kudos: 15





	A Fantasy

“So the safeword is ‘red’ - say it and I’ll stop everything immediately. Or if you’ve got the gag in, go ‘uh uh uh’ and shake your head. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now get up and strip for me,” I say, extracting myself from the cuddle and laying back lazily on the sofa. You get up and slowly pull your sweater off, exposing the pale skin beneath, your breasts hidden only by a plain black bra. Your jeans quickly follow, and moments later you are standing in front of me in only your bra and panties. My eyes roam hungrily over you, and you give me an expectant look, as if waiting for something. “Did I tell you to stop? I said, _strip for me_. Everything off.” You bite your lip and reach up to unhook your bra. It falls to the floor, and I take in your exposed breasts with an appreciative smirk. You then slowly peel your panties down your leg, and then those, too, are in the pile on the floor with the rest of your clothes. I kick the pile to the side. “You won’t be needing those for a while,” I say, and, standing up, I step over to you and gently run my hands down your sides, and then teasingly stroke my way back up your body - first up your inner thighs, then just around the outside of your now-wet pussy, and then further up to squeeze your breasts. Your breath quickens a little, and I pick up the collar and move in closer, putting my arms around you. The feeling of my clothes on your bare skin reminds you just how naked you are, and you subconsciously spread your legs a little as you look into my eyes. 

“Good girl,” I murmur into your ear, and close my eyes and kiss you. Your eyes close too, and as our lips dance, I reach up and fasten the collar around your neck. As soon as it clicks shut, I break the kiss and step back. “But you’re not here to be a good girl, are you? You barely even deserve to be standing up in front of me. On all fours, now.” You put on a teasing smirk and lean a little closer. 

“Make me.”

“Have it your way then,” I say, and roughly grab the front of the collar and yank it downwards. You fall to your knees as your neck is dragged towards the ground, and I move my hand to the back of your neck and push you down until you are on your hands and knees with your chin touching the floor. Keeping my left hand firmly on the collar, I shift around to your side and then deliver four quick but hard swats to your ass. You moan quietly with each strike, and I tell you “Those were for disobeying me.” Two more swats. “Those were for being cheeky about it.” My hand moves down and I draw my fingers over your pussy lips, pushing them the slightest bit inside of you, and then rubbing them over your clit. You give a little hum of pleasure, but the moment it escapes your lips I pull my hand back and give you two more firm swats. “And _those_ were for getting wet from your punishment, you dirty whore.” I take my hand off your neck, and grabbing the leash, I attach it to the collar. “Stay on all fours, remember. Fucktoys like you don’t get to walk on two feet. Now follow me.”

I lead you out of the room, still fully clothed, while you are wearing nothing but the collar, which pulls sharply on your neck when you don’t crawl along quite fast enough for my liking. We make our way up to the spare room, where the double bed takes up most of the floor space. I unclip the leash and order, “Get up on the bed and present yourself to me”. You climb up and sit facing me, spreading your legs wide, cupping your tits enticingly with your hands, and opening your mouth with your tongue out as if about to suck me off. I smile, “Good. But I expected nothing less from a slut like you.” I grab the cuffs and toss them towards you. “Put these on.” The same teasing smirk comes onto your face.

“Make me,” you say again, moving one hand downwards to start stroking yourself. I tut, and step onto the bed myself. Staring you in the eyes, I push you over backwards and grab your wrists.

“And I’d almost hoped you would have learned after one time,” I say, sitting over your chest with one leg either side of you and pinning your wrists above your head. I pull one of your hands under my leg and pin it underneath, and then use my now-free hand to grab one of the cuffs and attach it to your other wrist. I then repeat the process the other way round, pinning the cuffed hand under my other leg and fastening the matching cuff onto your other hand. Grabbing both your wrists once more, I sit behind you again and maneuver you into a sitting position, before pulling the cuffs together behind your back and attaching them with a click. Once I let go, you give a weak struggle, but don’t manage to do anything but amuse me. “And for good measure,” I say, grabbing the other cuffs and attaching them to your ankles without much resistance. 

I pull myself closer behind you and grab your boobs, letting my fingers dance teasingly round your nipples. You feel my cock pressing up to your back through my jeans and you reach down almost instinctively with your cuffed hands to grab it. “Mmm. Now unbutton me and get my dick out of my pants.” You obey, and fiddle around trying to undo my jeans without being able to see either your hands or the buttons. I move my head right up next to yours, and say, “Okay, so here’s the rules. Firstly, and most importantly, you are not to cum without my permission. If you want to cum, you have to ask for it, and if I say no, and you cum anyway, I _will_ punish you.” As I’m saying this, I move my right hand down to your nethers and start stroking gently up and down your lips. “The second rule is just an extension of the first - if I’m fingering you or something and you get close to cumming, you have to tell me, preferably by asking permission to cum. _Do not_ cum without even asking permission.” I emphasise this with a painful pinch to your nipple. You finally manage to get my jeans open, and you pull my cock out from my pants and start stroking it. “Lastly, while you are wearing the collar, you are a fucktoy, not a person, which means that you don’t get to wear clothes, you must be on your knees or all fours unless I give you permission, and you have to do anything I order. You got that, slut?” 

You nod, and I smile, although you can’t see it. My fingers are now covered in your juices, and I start to circle and gently rub your clit, and my left hand continues to stroke your nipple. Your breathing starts to get heavier, and I speed up my fingering slightly, rubbing your clit in teasing circles harder and faster. Your cuffed hands keep stroking my cock behind your back, although the position makes it a little awkward to do. A few minutes pass in silence and heavy breathing, the smell of sex slowly filling the room, when you start to stroke me more desparately and let out a moan. “Remember the rules,” I say, increasing the pressure on your clit ever so slightly. 

You nod, and a few seconds later you moan again, “Ah fuck, don’t stop.” I bring my mouth to your ear and growl, “The rules, slut. You have to ask permission.”

You moan again, “Please may I cum?” 

I smirk. “Beg for it.”

“Oh fuck, please may I cum? Please? Fuck!”

My hand stops abruptly and you let out a pained whine. “Not yet.” You try to close your legs, to rub your thighs together to get some more stimulation, but I grab your knees and pull your legs apart again. “But well done for asking. Maybe you’re not quite as dumb a whore as I thought you were. Now stay still,” I say, tucking my dick loosely back into my pants and getting up from behind you. You start to try to bring your hands around to get to your clit but the cuffs and a sharp “Ah!” from me stop you. I stand up next to the bed and drop my jeans to the floor, and my underwear quickly follows, my now-rock-hard cock standing to attention and almost dripping with precum. I catch you looking at it, and give you a stern look, “Not yet, you needy slut.” Now naked, I climb back onto the bed and uncuff your hands from behind your back, before immediately attaching them to the collar. “Can’t have you getting yourself off before I let you,” I say, before shoving your chest, making you fall over backwards with a little scream as, for a moment, you realise you can’t do anything to stop your fall. Of course, you fall safely onto the mattress, and I straddle your chest once more before bending down and kissing you roughly. After nearly a minute of hungrily dancing lips and tongues, I come back up, before reaching down and play with your boobs a little. After fondling them for a few moments, I give each of them a light slap and lean over you. We look into each other’s eyes, and I smile, “Ready for round two?” 

“Please.”

“I thought so.” I get off you, and move you to the edge of the bed. I kneel on the floor, putting my left hand on your neck and my right on your soaking wet pussy. I press down on your neck a little, and you tilt your head back to expose more of it to me. After giving it a cursory squeeze, I lean over and start to lick one nipple. At the same time, my left hand comes off your neck and goes for the other one, stroking around it in teasing circles, and rubbing over the nipple itself. You breathe in sharply, and my right hand starts to slowly run up and down your lips below. I continue to take it slowly for a minute, and as your breathing starts to quicken and get heavier, I start to circle and rub your clit rather than just the lips, and my tongue and other hand start to speed up a little on your sensitive nipples. Soon enough you start to moan, and, still stroking at your clit, I take my other hand off your boobs and put it over your mouth to silence you. You moan again, muffled by my hand, and then lick my fingers. I let you take them into your mouth, and as you suck on them, you start to moan a little more needily as you begin to approach the edge of orgasm. I keep my fingers and tongue running over your most sensitive spots, and you feel that you're just about to cum, just five more seconds -

I suddenly pull my hand away from your clit, and at the same time I stop licking. Around my fingers, you give an even more frustrated whine than before, pulling at your cuffs, and trying to rub your thighs together again. I stand up, slapping them and pushing them apart. “Ah! Not without permission, remember? And you weren’t going to ask sucking on my fingers like the needy little slut you are, were you?” As soon as I take my fingers out of your mouth, you start to say something in protest, but I put my hand back over your mouth again so the most you can get out is a frustrated ‘mmmph’. 

“I’m going to have to punish you for that, you know. Anyway, I’ve got a better idea for now. You suck me off, and then you can cum once you’ve made me cum, and after you’ve had your punishment. Come on, get on your knees.” With your hands still cuffed to your collar, you climb awkwardly off of the bed and kneel in front of me as I sit down on the edge of the bed. I uncuff your hands, and you grab my throbbing cock and put it in your mouth. Your tongue dances around it, and your hands skilfully stroke up and down the shaft. “Oh fuck, that’s good,” I moan. A little more teasing with your tongue, and then you glance upwards and look me in the eyes before taking the entire length of my cock into your throat. My breath becomes heavier, and I moan again, “ _Fuck,_ that’s good.” You pull back and start a wonderful pattern of licking, stroking, and throating, and I bring my hands down to caress your face as I start to approach an orgasm. 

You keep this going for several minutes, when I see you reaching down and masturbating with your other hand. I roughly pull you off me and slap you across the face. “You horny little slut. And here I thought you’d have learned by now.” You sheepishly stop, and go to start stroking my cock again, but I slap your hands away. “Honestly. You can’t even suck me off without giving in to the desires of your needy little cunt, can you?” You start to protest, but I cut you off, “Ah! No talking.” I cuff your hands behind your back again, and then lean down and cuff your ankles together. “Right then. You can go and kneel on the floor by the wall there,” I say, pointing, “and be eye candy for me while I get myself off.” You shuffle over, your cuffed ankles making it impossible to take more than a tiny step at a time. By the time you reach the wall and turn around to face me, I’ve picked up the blindfold, and I fasten it over your eyes, plunging you into darkness. “Open your mouth, slut. Like I’m about to facefuck you.” You open your mouth apprehensively, but hear me walk away and sit down on the bed. You start to close it again but I cut in sternly, “You keep that mouth open and ready, like a good little fucktoy. Tongue out. I’m already going to punish you, and you don’t want to make it worse by disobeying me.” 

You kneel there for a while, the blindfold’s darkness making it even more difficult to discern exactly how much time was passing, and making you even more aware of how vulnerable you are, blind and without the use of your hands. You hear me breathing heavily as I masturbate, but you can’t tell how close I am to cumming. Your jaw starts to feel a little uncomfortable with your mouth open and tongue out, and it makes you drool uncontrollably on yourself, but you keep your mouth open and ready regardless. After a few minutes - but it’s very hard to be sure - you hear me get up and approach you. You open your mouth wider in anticipation, and I put my cock inside your mouth and climax almost immediately, hot cum shooting out into your mouth and throat. I pull out and order you to swallow. You obey, shutting your mouth and swallowing as much of it as you can. 

“Show me,” I say, and you open your mouth wide again, showing off that you’d swallowed every drop. You can’t see my reaction, and so you’re surprised when I suddenly spit in your mouth. “Just what I expected from a whore like you. Stand up,” I command, dragging you to your feet by your collar. “Now open wide again.” You do so, and feel me put the ball gag in your mouth and secure it behind your head. “Come over here,” I say, pulling on your collar and not really giving you any choice in the matter. You shuffle awkwardly and blindly along, with your hands still cuffed behind your back and your cuffed ankles meaning that you have to take tiny, rapid steps, and that you have nothing you can do to stop yourself were you to fall over.

We get to the bed and I turn round to face you, and, pulling the blindfold up, I look into your eyes. “I’m going to spank you thirty times,” I say, “so fifteen per cheek. That’s ten times for trying to cum without asking permission, ten for masturbating while sucking me off... and ten just because you’re a dirty little whore who deserves it.” You try to protest, but the gag makes it impossible to say anything coherent, and I just laugh at you and pull the blindfold back down, before sitting down and bending you over my knees.

“Right. Are you ready?” You go to nod, but before you can really react, I say, “Trick question. It doesn’t matter if you’re ready, _slut_ ,” and bring my hand down on your ass with a loud smack. “One.” My hand comes down again just as hard, on the other cheek this time. “Two.” I spank the first cheek again, and it hurts even more the second time, as your skin hadn’t stopped stinging from the last strike. “Three.” I keep spanking you, alternating cheeks, and varying my timing so that in the darkness of the blindfold it was impossible to tell when the next sharp sting would come. As I count up through the teens, you start to cry out with every impact, and as we enter the twenties, your eyes start to well up with tears from the pain. Smack. Scream. “Twenty-eight.” Smack. Scream. “Twenty-nine.” Smack. Scream. “And that’s thirty.” 

You breathe a sigh of relief, your ass still stinging painfully, and you quietly start to cry a little. I pull off the blindfold and take the gag out. “Hey. It’s okay now. It’s over,” I say, uncuffing your hands and ankles, laying you down on the bed and cuddling up next to you. I look into your teary eyes. “How was that?”

“Amazing. But I still want to cum so badly,” you laugh.

“Well I can certainly help you with that,” I smile, and sit up. “Come on, I’ll eat you out.” You smile and spread your legs invitingly. I eagerly dive down between them and start licking at your lips and clit, up and down, circling, licking from side to side, until I find a rhythm that you like, and I hear you gasp quietly and start to moan in pleasure. You take hold of my head and start running your hands through my hair, and I increase the pressure of my tongue ever so slightly as I continue to caress your clit with it.

“Oh, fuck, don’t stop,” you moan, and I oblige, keeping the side-to-side rhythm going as you push me down onto you. “Fuck, please don’t stop, I’m gonna cu-!” You cut yourself off with a gasp as your legs press either side of my head and your hands grab at my hair. I slow down to a stop as the orgasm finishes washing over you, and I bring my head up to look at you.

“Feeling better now you’ve cum?” I say teasingly.

“Oh, absolutely,” you say with a smile, and I crawl back up the bed to cuddle you again.

“That was amazing though, thank you,” I murmur, before kissing you gently and passionately. When we finally separate, breathless, I look into your eyes, hold you a little tighter and ask, “Hey, after we’ve cuddled for a bit and you’re ready to go again - do you want to try being the domme?”

**Author's Note:**

> second person because this was originally gonna be like five sentences but then it got way out of hand


End file.
